The Kanye West case
by Ragemanicfun
Summary: It's Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel Novak, and Kanye West No real Destiel or Sabriel pairings, although I do ship it


((**Okay, this is a rather short fic, and it's kinda like a lot of Supernatural epsiodes, but kinda quickly rapped up. A mystery, and a resolution in a lot less than 30 minutes, so it's pretty quick but I hope you guys like it OvO**))

The fact that the burger Dean had just bit into was hotter than the 1000 degree weather they were facing _really _wasn't helping. But it's not like he was going to _stop _eating a jalapeño Texas burger, he could push through it. Honestly, thats all he had to tell himself repeatedly as he forced back the tears.

"Dean, given the current state of weather are you sure you would like to continue your current eating choices?" Castiel asked, cutting off a small piece of bread.

"Look, Cas, even if I understood what you jsut asked me I'm pretty sure the answer would still be yes."

"He was calling you an idiot for eating that kind of food in this kind of weather." Sam added, browsing sites on his computer and occasionally taking bites of his salad.

"Yeah, well, shut up."

"Hey, Dean, and uh, Cas, look at this," Sam said turning his computer around to face the other two. The screen was filled with headlines of deaths in the area of California they were satying. 

"All of the victims seem to be teenagers," Sam said, scrolling down the page. 

"So, what, we've got a creepy ghost after teenage girls?" Dean asked, taking another painful bite of hsi burger.

"Well, not exactly, see, some of the victims are male. And, theres no consistency. I mean, some are blonde, brown-haired, Asian, black, boys, 14, 17, everything really. There really isn't any links that I can see."

"So there seems to be a spirit who enjoys the torment of young adults?" Castiel asked, drinking water.

"Well, yeah thats how it seems, and another thing," Sam said his face tensing "All the victims were really active on Twitter."

"They enjoyed the sounds of birds?"

"No, Cas, they were on a social media. Like FaceBook or Tumblr, it's a site, or app, where people go to communicate with each other mostly." Sam explained.

"Hm"

"But, really, what does that have to do with anything?" Dean asked, trying to subtly wipe a tear away.

"Well, usually it'd be less than irrelevant, but, I thought because it was something of link, more than I'd gotten up to this point, I'd check it out. So I looked at all their accounts and, uhm, uh,"

"Dude, what?" Dean asked tilting the computer towards himself.

"Well, you know those "repost/retweet or else you'll die at midnight" stuff?" Sam aked.

"No."

"Yeah. Apparently you should head the warning sometimes."

"Wait, I do not "follow". What are we talking about?"

"Okay, Cas, sometimes on there Social Media sites you'll get a message from some random person saying you have to repost something or else you'll die at midnight or whatever, and it's usually from some asshole or really scared 12-year-old."

"But if the post had told to "repost or die" and you do not would that not be a death wish?"

"No, Cas, because they're awlays fake."

"But if they were fake then why would the person send them?"

"Because-"

"We really don't have time guys." Same intruded. "The point is these posts are literally everywhere, but for some reason when theses teenagers didn't "retweet" it they actually died. And according to Newspapers they were "Burned by God's glory."

"Thats ridiculous. God would never do something like that." Castiel pointed out.

"It's probably just a metaphor, Cas," Sam said, closing his computer. "Anyway, I found the tweet they passed up and tracked it's IP address. We should check it out."

"A warehouse?" Dean asked, pointing the flashlight in different corners. "Seems like an odd place to make death tweets."

"I still do not fully understand this manner of 'tweeting'." Castiel commented from behind Sam.

"You really don't need to Cas."

"Did you guys hear that?" Sam asked, stopping the other two mid-step.

"What?"

"It sounded like-uh-kinda like rap music."

"what"

"Like rap music, Dean"

"You think this is the place super-thugs like to hang out?"

"I don't know man maybe like Californian teenagers are weird as fuck."

"Well why don't we walk towards it? Which way did it come from Mr. Super-hearing?"

"Whats rap music?"

"Not fucking now Cas." Dean said, pushing Sam off to lead them towards the sound.

Castiel and Dean followed the youngest Winchester brother down different rooms of the abandoned house. Slowly, actually, the faint sound of rap music Sam had claimed to hear came a bit into foucus. It wasn't that good of rap music, but Dean was pretty sure thats what it was. Castiel began to look more and more confused as the music got louder.

"Dean, in here," Sam said, holding up his gun outside a door.

"Got it. Hey, Cas, hang out right here unless we need you in there, alright?"

"Okay, Dean."

"One, two, three, " Sam counted, busting down the door and holding the gun in front of him.

"Wait what the fuck" Dean said, lowering his gun down slightly. "Is that . . . Kanye West?"

"Okay yeah California is weird as fuck." Sam whispered to Dean.

"YO WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO THE FUCK YOU DOIN IN MY CRIB."

"Okay this is too fucking weird." Sam said, raising his hand to his head.

"I don't know man, maybe it is him. Try the chant." Dean said.

"I AIN'T PLAYIN WITH YA'LL OKAY I AM A GOD AND YOU ARE INTRUDING MY HEAVEN."

"Okay, okay . . . Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas-" Sam began.

"WHAT THE HELL-?" Kanye West, fell onto the ground clucthing his torso.

"Oh my god dude it's working holy shit!"

"Wait, Kanye West, you killed people over tweets?"

"IF THEY DIDN'T REWTEET THEN THEY WERE INDIRECTLY SAYING I WASN'T A GOD AND I AM AND IF YOU DO NOT BELIEVE IN THIS GOD HE WILL SMITE YOU SON."

"Dude Kanye West is a demon! Awesome." Dean laughed, "And he killed people in a flash of Godly glory over twitter, we should've known it was him."

"I AIN'T PLAYIN WITH THIS FRUFRU SHIT NO MORE KAY BOY IMMA LEAVE IF THIS SHIT DON'T GET REAL YA HEAR YOU LITTLE WHITE BOYS"

"Oh my god dude, I think I saw Cas drawing a demon circle right outside the door jsut in case." Dean whispered.

"Okay, but I have two concerns. One is why he didn't hear us say that becasue hes nto reacting and two being why hasnt' he tryed to kill us yet." Sam asked.

"I think he thinks we're too below him, so he can't touch us."

"wow"

"Yeah but we have to lure him outside, alright. So, is your shirt from Walmart?" Dean asked

"Yeah."

"Okay give it to me."

"Why?!"

"You'll see, just do it man."

"Fine." Sam said, giving his shirt to Dean reluctantly. Dean grabbed the shirt and slowly got closer to Kanye West, while holding the shirt out in front of him.

"YO MAN WHAT YOU DOIN WITH THAT THATS SOME OL CHEAP SHIT A GOD CANNOT BE SEEN TOUCHIN THAT MAN A GOD MUST DRESS LIKE A GOD GET THAT SHIT AWAY FROM ME MAN" Kanye West said, as Dean cornered him back towards the door, falling into the demon trap placed there.

"A GOD CAN NOT BE CONTAINED LIKE THIS OKAY I HAVE A BEAUTIFUL SEXY WIFE OKAY AND SHE NEEDS ME OKAY I AM A GOD OKAY YOU CAN NOT LEAVE I AM A PART OF TODAYS MODERN BIBLE."

"Okay," Sam said, as he helped up Cas and began walking out of the warehouse. "I feel like this is definitely the weirdest shit I've done."

"Well at least now we can say we've helped the world and _didn't _kill anyone this time."

"We should've." Sam responded.

"What's 'Kanye West'?" Castiel asked.

"Okay this is gonna be a very long answer."


End file.
